


Sometimes Memmories Come Back

by ArgntumAlphaLupus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Lydia, Marriage, Memory Loss, Memory Return, One-Shot, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles changes his name, everyone forgets stiles, season 6 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgntumAlphaLupus/pseuds/ArgntumAlphaLupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everyone forgot Stiles, he moves away and changes his name. What happenes when he has to go back? What has happened to the pack while he was gone and what will happen when he gets back?</p><p>This was a tarrable summery. I had my friend read it before and she said that it was a 6.5out of 10. Also, this was based off of the trailer for season 6. I came up with it because I was thinking of how to write ny first Stydia fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Memmories Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> (Assume that Beacon Hills is somewhere between Willits and Garberville)

Stiles has been forgotten. But that was years ago. He got a job as a policeman. Just like his dad.

He was living but he didn't feel alive because his real life was taken away from him. The love of his life was taken away from him.

Here he was, eight years later and scared out of his mind. He was being transferred to Beacon Hills. What if he gets to see him but he doesn't get to be a part of their lives? What if he gets to watch them die from crazy supernatural creachers? What if he gets there and they are already all dead? Will he be able to face his dad?

The plane from Denver landed in San Fransisco. From there I had to rent a car to drive to Beacon Hills.

One other thing. Stiles changed his name so no one would be confused as to why he had the same nllast name as the sheriff. That was shortly after they all ended up forgetting. Now his name is Travis Simmons. Don't ask him. He only chose the randomest thing that came to mind.

His stuff had already been shipped to the house he would be staying in so when he got there, he started to unpack.

***  
It was my first day of work at Beacon County Sheriff's Department and I'm on patrol.

I was almost off shift when there was a page. "Martin is at it again."

When that was said, all I could do was think of Lydia.

"Send the new guy," said one of the other deputies.

"Simmons," the first guy said. By the way, I changed my name after everyone forgot me. I'm not Genim Stilinski anymore. I'm Travis Simmons and now no one will get suspicious of the fact that I had the same last name as the old sheriff. Yeah, I said old. My dad retired and Jordan Perrish is the Sheriff now.

"You are going to Beacon Hills High School. Miss Martin is wandering, again."

"Okay," I responded. "What should I expect?"

He laughed, "a lot of mumbling."

***  
I walked around the school that felt so foren now.

I was about to leave the Cafeteria, but then I saw Lydia. Her hands were running over one of the tables. It was the table we always sat at.

"Miss Martin," I said. 

She didn't look up. "I'm not leaving this time. You can't make me."

"Martin," I started, "what are you trying to do?"

She looked up confused. "You are new." She commented. "No one has asked me before."

"Well now someone has." I said. "Are you goo g to answer?"

"I'm looking for something." She stated.

"What are you looking for?" I asked getting closer.

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully, "but I know I'm missing something and I lost ot here."

"Well don't you think it's a bit late?"

She ignored that question. "You remind me of something. I'm suposed to remember." She decided, "I'll go with you."

I walked her out and I drove her to the Station.

"What's your name?" She asked me on the way there.

"Deputy Simmons. You?" I asked. "All I have is your last name?" I already knew it but I know she doesn't know me.

"Lydia."

And our beautiful relationship started.

***  
Lydia started hanging out around the station. The other deputies looked at her funny the first time she came in.

"Can I help you Lydia?" Calisssa asked.

"Is Deputy Simmons here?"

"Yes," she showed Lydia to me.

Lydia would just hang around and talk to me about random things. She once told me that she was trying to remember something but she didn't know what it was.

A few months later, Lydia was walking with me to my car and she said, "do you want to go out sometime?"

I was shocked but I agreed and by the next month, we were a couple.

I was still in love with her but it didn't feel right when everytime she talked to me she was talking to she was talking to Travis, not Stiles.

***  
The first time I saw Scott and the rest of the pack, Lydia was introducing me to them as her boyfriend.

They had all looked at me warily and it was a horrable feeling to have them look at me like that. It was worse than when they had forgotten me the first time.

"Travis Simmons," I said sticking my hand out to them.

Slowly, I became friends with them all and learner about them all over again as they learner about me again.

***  
Lydia and I had started to live together. On our first aneversery I asked her to live with me and she accepted.

One night, while we were cuddling in bed, she shot up and started to put her shoes on.

"Lydia," I asked, "what are you doing? It is almost midnight."

"I have to find it!" She hadn't done this since we met when I moved here.

"What do you need to find?" I asked. "Maybe I can help."

She sighed. "A jeep," She told me. "I have to find a crappy baby blue jeep."

That was the first time I figured out that she was looking for me. I never realized it before.

"Let's go then."

***  
On our four year anniversary, I was making chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen with Lydia.

She had gone upstairs to use the restroom.

I was singing to the radio when she came back.

I turned and I saw her standing in the kitchen doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Lydia?" I asked and pressed the power button on the radio. "What's wrong?" I started walking to her.

"Stiles," she coughed up through her tears.

Instantly, my arms were around her. She cried into my shoulder.

She remembered me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked me.

"Would you have beloved me?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't know."

"Now I was going to wait until after dinner tonight but," I got down on one knee. I could see her shock written all over her face. "Lydia, I never thought that you would remember me again, so now I don't have to liner nh dealing is this speach. I love you so much. More than anything in this world. I have loved you since we were in third grade and you helped Christy Evens feel better after she fell off of the monkey bars. That is 20 years and I can't imagine myself with any other girl in the world." I oppened the small box in my hand and continued with, "Will you marry me?"

The tears from before were ton and tears of happiness replaced them. "Oh, my God. Yes!" I slipped the ring onto her finger and then hugged her, spinning her in a circle. "I love you too, Stiles," she said and that moment was perfect.

I leaned toward her and we kissed.

***  
After Lydia remembered, slowly after the rest of the pack that knew me before remembered me too.

I cried when my dad finaly remembered.

After everyone remembered, Lydia and I got marred and life went on.

A year after our marriage, Lydia gave birth to our first daughter, Claudia.

Two years after that, we had a son named Travis. (I bet you can guess where that name came from)

I loved my family and my pack and they loved me. It all made up for the time I missed with them.

**Author's Note:**

> All I really have to say is to Comment, give kudos, and go check out my other fic. Also, I could use some more Stydia one-shot ideas.


End file.
